InaGo: Like brothers
by Kisaragi Rune
Summary: AU Tenma, Taiyou and Kyousuke were/are childhood friends. I can't rellay think about a better summary. So, please, read at least the begining... Pretty please?
1. Chapter 1

Tenma had just arrived home with his mother. After a full day like that, he was exhausted. In one hand, he was carrying a puppy and in the other, a soccer ball.

"Tenma-kun, go change your cloths. We have to go to an important dinner tonight."

"Aww… Mom, why I have to go too?" Young Tenma protested.

"You know we have to go, Tenma-kun," his mother said kindly and stooped to look into her son's eye, "You know, the Matsukaze family represents the wind, and we have to go to this meetings with the other families,"

Tenma looked away. This family meetings were usually boring, with very few exceptions.

His mother got up and said,

"And I've thought you would like to go, tonight, the meeting is going to be with the Amemiya family, and that means that Taiyou is…"

Before she could finish the sentence, Tenma was upstairs, heading to his room. His mother smile triumphantly and head to her room to get dressed too.

~X~

The meeting, this time, happened at the Amemiya's house. While the adults were still having dinner and talking, Tenma had already finished his, and was looking across the table, where Taiyou was having the last piece of meat. After swallowing it, the boy nodded to the younger Matsukaze.

Tenma poked his mother arm and when she looked at him, he asked,

"Mom, can go out and play with Taiyou?"

The woman looked to Taiyou's mother and saw her nodding to her son, who had just made tha same question.

"You can go."

Taiyou got up and went to the garden while Tenma followed him.

The garden was pretty big, and had a lot of space to play. Tenma had already left Sasuke and the ball he was caring there, so he picked up the ball and showed his friend.

"You won't believe what happened to me today!" Tenma said cheerful.

"What? Tell me, Tenma!"

Both sat on the grass and Tenma stared to talk. The boy told his friend how some pieces of wood were going to fell and how that mysterious guy saved him.

"So, that's why I've decided to play soccer!" He finished getting up. "So… Taiyou, do want to play with me?"

"Of course! Let's play soccer together!" Taiyou got up too and added, "Hey, why we don't tell Kyousuke too. So next time we meet, we can play soccer together!"

Tenma smiled and nodded. And the two friends ran to the nearest phone they had in the house, which was in the kitchen.

Taiyou typed they friend's number and put the phone on speakerphone. When someone answered the phone, they heard:

"_Hi-"_

But before he could say anything else, Tenma and Taiyou yelled,

"Kyousuke!"

Kyousuke almost dropped the phone from the shock.

"_Hey, Tenma, Taiyou, you scared me! Never try this again! But, how are you?"_

"We are fine, surviving one more families meetings," Tenma said.

"And Tenma almost died," Taiyo added.

"_What! Who did that?" _Kyousuke asked, sounding angrier than he planned.

"Calm down, it was just an accident." Tenma said quickly and started telling the story.

When he finished, Taiyou asked,

"Did you noticed this draw at the ball, Tenma?"

"Yes, I did." The boy answered.

"_What draw?" _Kyousuke asked clueless.

"There is a lightning drawn on the ball," Taiyou said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"_Isn't a lightning the Raimon's symbol?"_

"Raimon?" Tenma asked curious.

"_Raimon Jr. High is a school-" But_ before Kyousuke could finished, Tenma cut in,

"I'm going to study on Raimon and join its soccer team!" He said determined.

"So I'm going too!" Taiyou added.

"_So we all are going to Raimon!" _Kyousuke said.

"Hey," Tenma called seriously, "We… We will be friends forever, right?"

"What kind of question is that?" Taiyou rebuked, "Of course we will. Like brothers!"

"_And we are going to Raimon together!" _

^X^X^

Bruna: Hey, how are you people? I had a crazy idea this morning and decided to make it. This kind of story is different. I will just write the first chapter. Yeah, you read right. Who is going to write the next chapter is you!

Yumi: She has gone crazy…

Bruna: What the hell are you doing here? You aren't even from this fandom. Anyway, I had this idea when I remembered a game my friends and I used to play. One began telling a story and stopped, than another person had to continue the story from where the first stopped. It's pretty simple, really. So I thought to bring this to .

Yumi: If you want to write the next chapter, PM it to her with the Subject: Storytelling Game: Like Brothers.

Bruna: If I receive more than one second chapters, I will, with the help of judges, select one and post it. The idea is to have different people to write different chapters, and see how this story will end. Now, Yumi, since you are here, explain the Judges thing.

Yumi: Okay… She will have only two judges to help her and blah, blah, blah… The judges can't send chapters to her and blah, blah, blah… If you want to be a judge, PM her…

Bruna: Well I think they got the idea, if anyone have any doubts, PM.

Yumi: And don't forget to review.

Bruna: Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

This family meetings was getting too common. Especially among families Matsukaze, Tsurugi and Amemiya. It's not that Kyousuke was complaining. The good point was that he could spend time with his best friends, Tenma and Taiyou.

But that night was a little different.

"What! We are not going?" Kyousuke asked her, both surprised and sad.

"Wait, so we are going to be here alone?" Yuuichi asked.

"Yes, dear," Their mother said, "I'm sorry, but you can't go to this meeting tonight."

"But Ten-kun and Tai-kun will be there! I want to play soccer with them, we made a promise!"

Kyousuke was angry, the trio had made the promised that during the next family meeting, they would play soccer. Actually, he was the one who made they promise that. It couldn't be just him to do not go.

"Actually, none of your friends are going tonight." Their father said, trying to calm down his younger son.

Now, Kyousuke was really surprised. But his father had a point, if none of his friends were going to be there, what was the point of him being there? He lowered his head, a little frustrated.

Yuuichi hated to see his little brother like that. He really did. So, he had to think in something fast. And he did.

"Mom, you said that even that Amemiya family and Matsukaze family was going, Tenma-kun and Taiyou-kun are not, right?"

Their mother nodded, curious about what her older son had in mind.

"So, why we don't invite them to come here? They can pass the night here. If I understood right, they are going to be alone too."

Their parents looked at each other; after all, it wasn't a bad idea. Yuuichi was very responsible, and they could trust him to take care of Kyousuke when they needed. So it would be a problem if they if they spend the night there, right?

And more, just by hearing the idea, Kyousuke eyes were shining, begging for them to allow.

"Ok," their mother said, "They can spend the night here. Kyousuke-kun, you can call…"

Before she could end the sentence, Kyousuke had already run off to call his friends. Both his parents and his brother sweatdropped.

~X~

Kyousuke was sitting on the couch. Hugging a soccer ball. His parents had left a few minutes before. And now he was waiting his friends to arrive, impatiently.

Yuuichi was at his room, reading a book. His little brother was a quiet kid. He never had too much problem to take care of him, so he was calm. His friends couldn't be too different, right?

The bell rang, the bell rang, and Kyousuke went to answer the door. But when he opened the door, the only thing he saw was the empty hall. The elevator was there, empty too. There was no living soul in the hall, just the doors to others apartments.

Well, maybe he was just imagining things. Kyousuke decided to go back to his home. Seconds after turning around, two kids jumped behind him.

"Kyousuke!" Taiyou and Tenma yelled.

And Kyousuke almost dropped the ball he was carrying. He turned around and saw his friends, laughing.

"I told you to never try this again!" Kyousuke said, angry, mostly because they would do it again…

Then, he took a deep breath and said,

"Anyway, let's go in."

~X~

Yuuichi was very concentrated in his book. He was right in the climax. He heard a noise, like if something had hit the wall. It was probably just his imagination. So he kept reading. Then he heard another noise, like something was shattering. THAT was not his imagination.

The older Tsurugi there went to see what had just happened. As soon as he entered the living room, he saw the trio. Oddly, they were looking at the floor. Yuuichi decided to look too. He saw something made of glass completely shattered on the floor. What it was? He didn't have the faintest idea.

And then, he saw the guilty, a soccer ball.

"You were playing soccer at the living room?" He asked, even with the answer pretty clear.

"Sorry. It was my idea." Tenma hastily said, and bowed.

"It's ok. Just don't move, so you won't step on the glass." Yuuichi said, he wasn't mad at him, at none of them, just a little worried.

The older boy went to the kitchen to get a shovel and a broom. When he came back, the boys were at the same place, as they were asked to do. When he was approaching, he heard Taiyou saying:

"Kyo-kun, you kicked the ball too strong, that was not a pass!"

"It's not my fault! You couldn't get the ball." Kyousuke replied.

Tenma was simply scratching his head and smiling.

When Yuuichi finished cleaning, he said:

"You can move now."

Taiyou and Kyousuke jumped on the couch. And Tenma went to get the ball.

"What exactly happened here, Tenma-kun?" Yuuichi asked.

"Well, we were playing soccer, I passed the ball to Kyo-kun, but I think he kicked the ball too strong…" he stopped for a second, "It would have hit the wall, but Tai-kun tried to get it. The ball went in other direction, so it hit the… the… What was that, Yuuichi-san?"

"Well, I would tell you if I find out." Yuuichi answered, "Anyway, why you were playing at the living room? One of you could have gotten hurt."

Kyousuke and Taiyou looked to Yuuichi, curious to hear what he would say.

"Why you didn't play at the terrace? We live at the last floor, there is space for you to play soccer." Yuuichi said.

Then he remembered. Tenma had never being there. Of course he wouldn't know about the terrace.

But Taiyou had. And Kyousuke _lives _there. So why they hadn't said nothing?

Tenma, Taiyou and Kyousuke went to play at the terrace, just like Yuuichi suggested. This time, Yuuichi decided to go watch them, so nothing else would go wrong.

The terrace was very big, and just like the Amemiya family's garden, but of course, it was a terrace.

The boys formed a "circle" and started playing. Yuuichi wanted to continue to read his book, but, after what happened before, he couldn't leave them alone.

So he took his book with him.

After 2 or 3 minutes, he lost the interest in the book. He was just watching his little brother and his friends. They were actually good on it!

After 5 or 7 minutes, he left the book aside and was playing with them. It was really fun. They were just exchanging passes and playing with the ball.

He had just passed the ball to Taiyou, but the red-headed boy spent too much time with it.

"Hey, Tai-kun," Kyousuke called, impatiently, "Pass to me."

"No-no, Kyou-kun!" He answered, playfully, "Came here and get it!" He stopped the ball under his foot and made faces at his blue-haired friend.

While his friend was distracted, Tenma tried to steal the ball. He was able to keep it, but not for long. After a time, Tenma stole the ball.

"Kyou-kun!" And he passed the ball to Kyousuke.

The younger Tsurugi just kicked the ball.

The older Tsurugi, barely had time to see the ball before it hit the wall.

"Goal!" He celebrated and Tenma joined him.

'_For kids that just started playing soccer a few months ago, it's almost like they were born to do this!'_

"Hey, since when the goal is there?" Taiyou protested, "And why Ten-kun teamed up with Kyou-kun?"

"Don't be a bad loser, Tai-kun," Kyousuke mocked.

"So, Yuuichi-san is in my team," Taiyou said, "Right, Yuuichi-san?"

Yuuichi just scratched his head… But he felt something falling in his nose… like a water drop…

Then, it started raining. Heavily.

The four boys ran to the inside immediately… Well, after Tenma grabbed the ball.

Luckily, they didn't get too wet. But they couldn't play at the terrace anymore… Or at least, Yuuichi wouldn't allow it.

"Awww… What we do now?" Tenma asked, a little sad.

"What about playing videogames?" Yuuichi suggested, "I think I have one you might like."

He went to his room to get the game, and when he came back, the boys were at the couch in front of the TV. Apparently, Kyousuke had already turned on the videogame, and they were just waiting.

"What is this game about, Nii-san?" He asked.

"Soccer, I thought you would like, but it's only for two players…" The older boy said, looking at the cover of the game.

Taiyou and Kyousuke took the controls and Yuuichi put the game on the videogame.

"Sorry, Tenma, but it's ok if we play first?" Taiyou asked.

"It's okay," He answered with a smile, "I'll play with the winner later!"

They started playing, actually, it was a little more difficult than they thought…

Well, in the end of the match, it was a tie; Kyousuke team was attacking, while Taiyou was defending. Yuuichi was trying to dry his book and Tenma was just cheering, for he was cheering, they never knew.

After making his forward past through all his friend's defenders, Kyousuke's character was face-to-face with Taiyou's goalkeeper. He was read to kick the ball…

Then, there was a black out.

The trio was in shock.

"I'll get a lantern," Yuuichi said.

After he got the lantern and it became better to see, sat next to the boys.

"Hmm… How much was the game?"

"2-2" Tenma answered.

"It was ending?" The older Tsurugi asked.

Tenma only nodded.

"Oh sorry… Well, I think we should go to sleep, now." He suggested.

"Awww, but why, Nii-san?" Kyousuke protested.

"Hmm, let's see, it's late, we are without any light or anything to do, do you have a better idea?" Yuuichi asked.

Well, actually, Kyousuke had.

"You could tell us a horror story,"

The other two boys were just watching. Taiyou didn't really care, it could be interesting. Tenma didn't really like the idea… Once, the older Tsurugi told him a really scary story…

"Ok, I tell, but only after you're all ready to sleep," There was no need for other words.

Taiyou just went to the Kyousuke's room. And Kyousuke dragged Tenma there.

Yuuichi couldn't help but laugh.

The older Tsurugi used the time they were getting ready to sleep to think about a story. A few minutes later, Taiyou appeared at the hall, wearing a yellow pajama.

"Kyou-kun asked me to call you, Yuuichi-san," He said.

They went to the Kyousuke's room. It wasn't big, but the younger Tsurugi used to keep it tidy. They put three mattresses on the floor and Tenma and Kyousuke were talking, probably about soccer. Tenma was wearing a white pajama, while Kyousuke was wearing a blue one.

"So, you want to hear a horror story, right?" The older boy said.

Kyousuke nodded, and his older brother sat on his bed. The trio sat on the mattresses, and waited.

_Have you ever asked why there is always a mist at the park at night? Well, I've heard somewhere that is because of a ghost… Some says it's a young girl, maybe around your age, who went there during the night… Her body was found in the next day, hanging in a dead tree. Every night since them, visitors have heard a song. Those seeking the owner of that beautiful voice, stopped just before reaching the fog._ _Then the voice was taken by a tone of sadness and disappointment. Nobody had the nerve to penetrate the depths of the forest to find out who sang that song. _

Kyousuke looked jumpy; he loved his brother's stories! Taiyou was almost sleeping… And Tenma was a little tense.

_In one of these nights of mist, an unwary traveler decided to go through the woods. Upon hearing the song sad and lonely, he decided to look for its owner. Within minutes, he was lost. But it didn't matter, every step he took, he was getting closer to the voice. She became more cheerful and singing louder. In the mind of the traveler, there was nothing else, besides the desire to find it._

_Finally, he found. The owner of the voice was a girl not much older than you. She was leaning against the tree. Singing. When he came closer, she pulled away. He tried to follow her, but he lost her in the mist..._

_Nobody ever heard of the traveler again. But during the nights of mist, could ever hear a song yet mysterious ... A song about not being alone anymore..._

Kyousuke was a little disappointed. His brother used to tell scarier stories than that…

Tenma was tense. Yuuchi could make a not-that-scary story became a scary story…

And Taiyou was fast sleep… Occupying the three mattresses

Yuuichi's stories, wasn't really that scary, but he sure knew how to make then look far scarier than they really were.

"Well, that's it. Now you go to sleep," Yuuichi said, And he yawned, "I'll get ready to sleep too…"

"Nii-san, Taiyou is already sleeping…" Kyousuke corrected.

Yuuichi sweetdropped, and left to his room. When his was ale=ready in his bed, he still could hear they talking.

"Ten-kun, admit it, you were scared," Kyousuke said.

"N-no… I… Ok I was. Yuuichi-san tells really good horror stories…" Tenma gave up.

"Don't be silly, Ten-kun!" Taiyou, who had awake, probably by Kyousuke, said.

Yuuichi almost felt bad for Tenma, but then, Taiyou added:

"If that stupid ghost comes after you, he would have to go through us!"

"Yeah, No one hurts my friends!" Kyousuke said.

"Tai-kun… Kyou-kun… Thank you!" Tenma said, happier now.

They kept talking a little after that, mostly about soccer. Then they fell asleep.

Yuuichi fell asleep too, not too long after that…

^X^X^

Bruna: Finally! I've finished it!

Yumi: I can't believe it. Why you prefer this fic… And you forgot about me!

Bruna: It's not like that Yumi… I had this chapter almost ready… I will updated yours too…

Yumi: Anyway, I don't want do the disclaimer!

Bruna: Ok, so Hikaru will do it for me, right Hikaru?

Azuma Hikaru: Ok… Bruna doesn't own Inazuma Eleven, it doesn't matter how much she tries.

Hikari: Why you wrote my brother's surname too?

Bruna: Because there is a character called Hikaru here in this universe…

Hikari: Ok…

Bruna: And Now… Bonus scene!

Yumi&Hikari&AzumaHikaru: WHAT!

^X^X^

On the next day…

"Hey, dear, it doesn't seems like something is missing?" Yuuichi and Kyousuke mother's asks her husband.

"You must be imagining things…" He replies.

^X^X^

Bruna: Ok, now…

Yumi: Now what?

Bruna: Let me finish! I was going to ask my readers to review and report if any errors were found…

Hikari: Please Review, she has a really fragile ego…


End file.
